Jean's Day Off
by batman100
Summary: Jean has the X-Mansion to herself while the X-Men are out having fun. Jean's antic clearly mirror the old saying "When the cat's away, the mice will play." Oh boy...


**Jean's Day Off**

"So…Scott and Remy are at an arcade convention, Bobby and Peter are at the golf course, Kitty, Kurt and Tabitha are at the dentist, Logan's out skeet shooting with Lance, Pyro and Evan are skating at the skate rink with Ororo, Hank, Ray and Roberto and Rogue is out camping with Emma, Lorna and Jubilee…So I have the whole house to myself! Whoopee!" Jean cheered, thrilled that she had the long-awaited day off from field work

"So what to do, what to do?" Jean asked herself, pacing back and forth on the carpet "I know! I could finally catch up on Days of our Lives!" She piped up, racing into the kitchen…and after piling a bowl of chips and several 2-can packs of soda, plopped on the couch and switched on the TV

"Home sweet home…" Jean said happily before settling down and snoring

Meanwhile…

"Let me see if I got this straight: You let Jean guard the mansion while we're out here?!" Remy asked Scott in shock, aware of Scott's crazy idea

"Well, she seems responsible enough, and I **did** tell her not to overdo it on the caffeine like **last time**, so nothing can go wrong." Scott finished, making his statement precise

"Do you have **any** idea what Jean can possibly be doing through that visor of yours, bud?! Jean may be responsible, but I'm telling ya for a fact, with her calling the shots at the mansion…you never know **what** will happen." Remy noted

"Dude, you worry too much, you know that? What could happen?" Scott asked rhetorically

Back at the mansion…

"PARTY!" Jean hollered as she and several teenage mutant girls were rocking it out at the mansion, feasting on a mountainload of fast food and drinks galore. Jean herself was, of course, chugging a large liter bottle of Pepsi in less than sixty seconds

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" The crowd chanted

Jean eventually gulped it down and roared victoriously, the crowd went wild

"Hey Red, want a hit of this?" A teenage man asked, handing Jean a hookah pipe

"You read my mind." Jean slurred, her brain clogged with caffeine chemicals

Jean did not even notice the several hundred missed phone calls on her cell phone, nor did she notice that those particular calls were from the X-Men.

Elsewhere, in a mountain cabin…

"Scott! You better come see this: It's about Jean!" Lance hollered urgently as he and the X-Gang were crowded around the TV area

"Reports from local Bayville citizens confirm a riotous party going on in the Xavier estate five hours ago. Witnesses claim that Bayville school teacher and mutant Jean Grey may have been the one in charge of the chaos. Witnesses also state that Jean's caffeine level was above fifty-two point three. Whether her sobriety may come into figure remains unknown. Christine Everhart, New York News." The reporter said, finishing the update, leaving the X-Men in shock

"How in the hell did this happen?!" Scott shouted

"Scott…take it easy now mate. She didn't know what she was doing." Logan said calmly

"The hell she didn't! Remy…you were right. I should've listened to you. Poor Jean. She's probably cold, confused, sick. I know what to do. We gotta get back there and help her." Scott ordered proudly

"Aye sir." Logan complied

The next morning at the mansion…

"Ugh…my head. How much…what the hell happened last night?" Jean asked groggily before she saw the evidence. "Oh darn it. Scott's not gonna like this." Jean moaned, before trying to get up…only to collapse back on the couch

"Uh…so…sober…" Jean groaned before snoring again, not noticing the front door opening

"Mein gott." Kurt gasped, astonished at the mess

"Well Scott, what do we do now that Red's sobering up?" Logan asked grimly as Scott gently stroked Jean's hair as she slept

"First things first: Let Jean sober up." Scott ordered, placing a blanket on top of her

"Do you think we'll let her do this job again?" Kurt asked hopefully

Scott smiled and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder "Of course, buddy. Of course."


End file.
